


The Nonsense You Speak

by cpunksteverogers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, Trans Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character, coming out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpunksteverogers/pseuds/cpunksteverogers
Summary: As Dorian Pavus and Salluvani Lavellan finally act out on their feelings for each other, Dorian realizes the Inquisitor has about as many insecurities in being together as he does. Throughout their first few months together, they finally begin to voice them, and Dorian feels romance come more easily than he thought it would.Trans Inquisitor bc it's my fic and I'm trans and what I say goes.





	1. I Wouldn't Know Where to Start

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a... fairly familiar scene. I'm sorry but the "If your capable" first kiss option is the most wholesome one in the entire Dragon Age series. It also brings up the dialogue motif that will be around throughout the fic. I've already finished most of the work, some chapters require tweaking and I'm still deciding whether or not to put a final chapter of their first time. Chapter Titles will be based on lyrics from Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier.

“What was that all about anyway?” the Inquisitor finally turned to Dorain after the Chantry sister finally turned away, “Mother Giselle has always had… hesitations about you, but I never thought she would outright accuse you of corrupting me.”  
“Well if you must know,” Dorian feels himself sigh, “the rumor is that you and I are… intimate.” The lack of change in Salluvani’s expression showed him that the elf already heard the rumors himself in passing.   
“That isn’t be the worst assumption they could have, is it?” Dorian ignores the skip in his heartbeat by turning everything into a game, as was his go-to in situations like these.  
“I don’t know, is it?”   
“Do you always answer a question with a question?” Salluvani’s tone is irritated, words lashing out in hurried annoyance, but Dorian could read through his eyes that the elf was being precautious, as though walking a new path.   
“Would you prefer I answer in some other fashion?” Dorian allows them to step closer to each other, almost instinctively. He damns himself in silence. Before this moment Dorian had always kept a distance between him and the Inquisitor, not wanting the rumors whispered about them to be true. After meeting with his father, Dorian had realized and accepted Salluvani was the first man Dorian could trust since Felix, and the first one he had felt an attraction for that extended carnally in his life. The attraction scared him, especially knowing he could so easily take hold and advantage of the Inquisitor’s attention, but the way Vani had protected him, advocated for him to Mother Giselle multiple times had allowed him to give way to his heart for the first time he could remember.  
“If you’re capable,” Salluvani starts to smile but Dorian gives into the impulse that doesn’t allow the elf to finish it until their lips collide. In Tevinter the altus had never succumbed to physical urges so easily, but with Salluvani Dorian could melt as naturally as the candles lighting the library. Vani’s lips had been as soft as the cheek under Dorian’s fingers, and he’d tasted of elfroot, tea, and honey. If the combination was any indication of each kiss following this, Dorian could acquire a new favorite taste. He allows himself to trace the line between the elf’s lips and Salluvani gasps and lets him explore his mouth. But Dorian doesn’t let himself indulge too long before finally breaking apart.  
“’If you’re capable’ he says. The nonsense you speak.” Dorian can’t allow the grin on his face to fade away despite the efforts made into forming some semblance of a smug expression instead. He damns himself. He never deserved to steal the Inquisitor’s affection. Salluvani was a powerful man, and a good one above it all. When he’d told the elf above all he believed the Maker sent him as a savior, Dorian wasn’t lying. A man like Vani could never have what he deserves from a man like Dorian. A man like Dorian didn’t deserve to be so familiar with the Inquisitor to call him Vani. He prepares himself for the disappointment he should have known Mother Giselle was right about.  
“You realize this makes the rumors somewhat true?” and it’s that moment Dorian realizes Salluvani had his eyes closed until he had finished speaking. The fire from the candles and torches around him had brought out the purple in the warrior’s eyes in a way Dorian had never seen before, and Dorian spent a lot of time looking into Salluvani’s eyes. The multicolored pair stared in wonder at Dorian’s lips, and then into his own eyes. While Dorian became skilled at reading some of the emotions conveyed in Salluvani’s eyes, the elf was still too closed a book for the mage to have the full image. Maker, did Dorian long to be fluent in his script.   
“The Inquisitor and the Evil Imperium Magister? Perish the thought!” Dorian dryly chuckles before rendering his tone soft. “This only needs to be as true as you want it to be. I understand heeding caution if intimacy were all that crossed in your mind. I won’t be too hurt if you pull the breaks before this starts.” Doran is then hushed by another kiss. This one softer yet heled for a longer time. Almost as if Salluvani were apologizing for something wrong he did.  
“Oh Dorian, the nonsense you speak.” Salluvani reaches high to kiss Dorian’s brow, “I thought I had been obvious these last few months. I’ve wanted something like this with you for quite a while. Without paying any mind to what everyone else might have said.”  
“So you did hear what the others have been saying.”  
“Varric and Sera are smart enough to let me know. I can deal with it if you can. And if you can’t, I can protect you. Or… we can stop this” Dorian feels foolish for making the elf so protective, so reassuring. He didn’t deserve it, and Vani’s patience had only proved the young Inquisitor’s surpassing maturity despite being six years Dorian’s minor. He let himself be wrapped in Salluvani’s arms. “Your comfort is my only hesitation in this. Fuck what everyone says. You’re not like the rest of Tevinter; you’re redeeming Tevinter. You have saved me and saved the world. You’re a man with a brilliant mind and beautiful face and personality. That’s more than they’re doing. That’s more than they’ve done. That’s more than they are. And your value has been more important to me than the rest’s. Dorian: do you want to be with me?”   
“I’d like… to test out this feeling. Whatever this is,” Dorian finally finds compromise between what is smart and what he wants, “I think we should move slow. But you’re right. Everyone else is full of nonsense.” Dorian still feels a knot of hesitation. On one hand he was elated; on the other, he’d never had any sort of courtship with a man before. Before he could voice his trepeditions, Vani had kissed him again. There were still a few inches of space between their bodies, but as Dorian said, they would take this whole experience slowly. All he needed was the way that Salluvani’s hair felt under his fingertips, the way he’d gasped when the elf bit at his lip, the way he’d been pulled into the warrior by his neck.   
“I… I hope I don’t let you down on that,” Salluvani smiles, “you are a pleasure to be court, Dorian. I’m… happy this worked out.” Dorian knows it isn’t a lie, the elf’s smile extends to his ears.   
“I don’t think you could let me down, Vani,” Dorian quickly kisses him again, “you’re too good for that.” He brings Salluvani close to him and kisses his shoulder, carefully applying pressure without impeding on any sort of boundary the elf could have, but Salluvani only allowed himself to hold onto Dorian tighter.   
“I’m sorry. I have to go to the war table in a bit,” the Inquisitor groans in Dorian’s arms, “I have to get info on Hawke’s warden friend and then plan a way to meet them.”  
“You’d think Blackwall would have a better connection to the Grey Wardens,” Dorian finds his eyebrows raising in near suspicion.  
“Yes, you would think. But I’ll be back in a bit, and we will talk more about… this soon. I… I want to, ma vehnan.” Dorian receives another kiss on his cheek before watching the man of his affections stride away. He tries to savor in the moment after Salluvani exists the atrium before it’s interrupted by a noise of disgust.  
“So tell me anyway, Solas, what does vehnan mean?”  
“It means, that you tow should be in a private fucking room during your next encounter,” the apostate seems to spat at him, “And you should know better than to play your seduction game with the Inquisitor, Altus. You are clearly not a man worthy of Lavellan’s time, and clearly become a distraction not only once, but multiple times during this quest to save the world from a coming Apocalypse. I now it will not be the last.” Dorian and Solas had never been on amicable terms, but besides the few jibs out of boredom and Dorian’s ignorance in how much of Elvhen culture Tevinter stole from, he had never heard such venom in the bald apostate elf’s manner towards him. He obviously understood that Salluvani’s relationship with Solas wasn’t unfriendly, having a link to Elhven culture and Vani’s interest of history, as well as the fact that Vani’s spirit pulls everyone towards him, but the Inquisitor still held the apostate at an two arms distance – something only Sera, Varric, Josephine, and Dorian himself were allowed to cross. Nethertheless, Solas never trusted Dorian, and was always overprotective of the younger elven man, he’d heard.  
“I don’t know why everyone thinks I’m up to evil with the Inquisitor and plan to take advantage of him. I like men, and he happens to be a charming and handsome one with equal intrigue in me. I at least hope.”   
“Your feelings may be genuine, Pavus,” Solas countered, “but I know how this works out. You will become like any other Vint shem and bring him to ruin. Our feelings do not change who we are and the paths we naturally take, Altus. Heed with caution if you intend to continue with the Inquisitor. We cannot afford you costing this plot with Corypheus. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to find more paint. Or at least leave an order with Josephine’s assistant to bring some.”  
“Against Corypheus you mean? You said ‘plot with’, but we’re all fighting against him, are we not? His plan isn’t one we want to succeed.” Solas responds with a chilling smile, one that reminds Dorian of why Vani’s trust with Solas is merely superficial. He kept himself a yard away from the elf.   
“Indeed. I’m glad we’re on equal footing now,” Solas starts to turn away before one last word with Dorian, “’vhenan’ means ‘heart’, if you must know. Do make sure not to break his.” A glare comes back into view before a head shines back in Dorian’s view. His mind stays stuck to Solas’ last words however.   
He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Salluvani’s heart. But he was going to do everything to end up worthy of holding it.


	2. That Was my Heart, the Drums that Start Off Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after their first kiss, Dorian and Salluvani hunt in the Hinterlands alone. Failing to get food, Vani decides to fish, but not before telling Dorian something he'd been meaning to for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Salluvani coming out to Dorian as trans! In a very subtle way, as my Inquisitor canonically isn't much of a talker anyway, and we all know once Dorian has an idea of a situation he can't shut up. Anyway, since Tevinter has blood magic that can symbolize HRT or SRS, I imagine the Dalish more than have a way for their trans population to physically transition without need of blood magic. Hence the fact that Salluvani has top surgery later mentioned on.

And finally the last Templar falls. Salluvani of course had suggested that the two of them had hunt for dinner. Alone. With Cassandra and Sera stuck at camp. Two hours before sunlight. Dorian had understood the elf’s desire for wanting time in solitude; his scheduled had been more than tightened since their first kiss – painful to Dorian as that fact had been – and the Inquisitor was simply to busy for them to talk more than a few times over what… Dorian still thought may have been a courtship. He wasn’t quite sure at this point. Salluvani had allowed Dorian to hold his hand at the tavern and to dinners, but neither of them were quite ready for publicly displaying their affection in a way that would garner more than a few whispers. Despite Dorian’s yearning for Salluvani and him to have some privacy, the Inquisitor had to know that a hunting trip between them wouldn’t be the most romantic – or tactical – plan in the war torn Hinterlands.   
“So we left Cassandra and Sera to do get ambushed for what reason exactly?” Dorian finally manages to ask exasperated.  
“We ended up just fine, didn’t we?” Salluvani dares flash a grin, “And I thought you’d want a moment to ourselves.” And even though Dorian knew the exact answer that the younger man would respond with, Dorian’s stomach turns over for something besides the gore around them.”  
“A moment just for us? Of course, count me in immediately. A hunting trip in a warzone when I’m as well versed at hunting as I am to the Southern climate? A little reckless for someone in charge of an Inquisition, in my opinion.” Salluvani laughs and tries to close the distance between the two of them, “Vani please, you’re bleeding,” the Tevinter mage traces the blood staining half the warrior’s face and beginning to mat into his copper hair, trying to feel for the source of the bleeding.   
“The blood’s not mine. I can promise that,” the elf laces his fingers to intertwine with Dorian’s and for a moment, he forgets where they are and that this sensation is still new and tries not to tell himself how perfectly their fingers fit.  
“It’s still all over you, and we have yet to find food to bring back to the others.”  
“Yes, I’m sure your bloodcurdling screams managed to scare off every ram in the valley.”   
“Has anyone ever told you to watch that tongue of yours? It’ll get you into trouble someday.”  
“None so far that hasn’t been worth the snide, I’ve found,” Dorian catches the warrior gazing over his lips for a moment, before biting his own and regaining eye contact, “There’s a spring I can get a few fish from, and I should be able to mange to clean myself up to be presentable enough for a magister’s son.” The tone from Salluvani’s voice would tell an outsider that the Inquisitor was irritated with his Tevinter companion, but for Dorian’s audience only, he could read the gleam in Salluvani’s eyes well enough to know by now the elf had in fact been displaying his unique brand of playfulness. Unique as it was, Dorian loved everything about it.   
“So that’s what happens when I express concern over the man I admire being injured? I get mocked in jest?”  
“I apologize for making a joke of you r concerns, Dorian,” the mage could swear he sees a roll in Salluvani’s eyes, but his tone regardless becomes more gentle, “Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?”  
“You can take us to this spring you mentioned just now. Leave us less open to another attack – hopefully – and we can actually have that moment alone you’ve been trying to create.”  
“You worry too much Dorian. But I promise you we will manage to be protected by our surroundings. We can leave right now.” Vani releases Dorian’s hand for a moment to shift their direction before taking it again and leading the way. Besides a few glances back to Dorian and the contact between their hands, Salluvani seemed to make no acknowledgement of his existence. Every few moments he seemed like he was on the edge of word vomit, but nothing would come out. Dorian tried to sooth him by gently rubbing his thumb across Salluvani’s hand and allowing no pressure held on Vani to maintain eye contact; something Dorian learned was a difficulty of the Inquistor’s. Instead Dorian allowed the two to proceed in silence.   
Throughout their walk, Dorian immediately takes note of the difference between The Inquisitor, Vani, the man who stole glances and smiles with Dorian and allowed a few kisses to pass between the two of them, and Salluvani Lavellan, a spy from a Dalish clans whose instinctive essence bleeds into the nature surrounding them. Even weighed down by mail boots and a body covered in armor, Salluvani manages to keep his steps light and in tune with the earth below them in a way much less awkward than Dorian knew he could manage barefoot. Dorian takes note in the way that the sun gleams through his hair and lets the copper threads shine with gold highlights and cherry undertones, and how Vani’s ears perk at each bend in the wind, even when Dorian’s hair refused to allow movement. Salluvani clenches the hold on Dorian’s hand, letting him know that more turmoil is running through the young elf’s head than he allows to let on. He never lets himself react to suddenly arriving to – what appeared to be more of a brook – the spring that Salluvani mentioned. Dorian takes in how wide the brook is and how, indeed they are fairly secluded, and how, yes after Vani secures a stick Dorian assumes he will fish with the elf is removing his boots and armor, setting his great sword to the side.  
“What on earth are you doing?” Dorian can’t contain his shock.  
“Oh, well, I can’t really fish with all this armor weighing me down,” the damn elf smirks s he removes his tunic and holds it between him and Dorian, “besides, if anyone comes back here, I have you to protect me, don’t I?” Dorian can’t keep himself from smiling.  
“We should at least clean you up first,” he takes the tunic from Salluvani’s hand and submerges it into the water, and as he wipes the blood off of Vani’s face, his maroon colored vasillin became visible again and the red in his hair was completely washed free and shone copper. Dorian takes in the way the sun reflects in Salluvani’s locks and how the reflection of the water brings out the green in his eyes before speaking again.   
“Ah, there you are,” he brings a hand to the nape of the warrior’s neck and brings them closer, “May I-“ but before Dorian can finish asking his question, Salluvani answers it with a kiss of his own, gentle but providing evidence enough Salluvani has wanted this as much as he had. Dorian allows a moment of weakness and whines but before he can bring the man in his arms closer, Salluvani pulls himself at an arm’s distance from Dorian, making his heart flood with panic.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t actually want to stop kissing you. There’s just… there’s something I should show… something I want to talk to you about.” Salluvani places his tunic to the side, and Dorian realizes immediately what the elf is referring to, as he realizes he’s never seen the elf’s bare chest before.  
He immediately understands what the scars on Salluvani’s ribcage mean, what they were from. He’d known plenty of people from Tevinter – men and women – who had been born in the inappropriate body. Of course, back home, people would either alter their appearance through blood magic or not at all. But Dorian had learned well before now that the Elves and Dalish came up with safer magic more efficient than Tevinter mages ever could before. He realizes he’s let Vani linger into silence too long. While the elf rarely uses more words than necessary, Dorian is aware Salluvani is freezing up, and takes his hand before speaking, trying to convey his acceptance.  
“You could’ve told me earlier you know? I had hoped we’d at least been friends enough for you to tell me.”he cringes at how awful the words sound out loud, but when Salluvani doesn’t tear his hand back, Dorian knows he is receiving his empathy.  
“Before, there were too many things to bother for either of us coming out. And after meeting your father in Redcliffe, I couldn’t bring focus on me. And then you kissed me and I… I couldn’t. I thought –“ if   
“That if you told me I would think of you as less of a man than you are and call this off?” Dorian’s heart breaks as he verbalizes what he knows are Vani’s fears, “there is nothing, Vani – even if this whole us thing doesn’t work out – that would make me think of you as any less of a man or wonder than I did when I first saw you. I apologize if what I was saying before didn’t properly express that. Salluvani, you’re a man I admire in more ways than one. You – well I didn’t really allow you to tell me – permitting me in knowing this made no adverse change in how I regard you.” The break in Dorian’s heart mends at the laugh that falls from the young elf’s lips. The same laugh Dorian has only heard reserved for their moments together; directed to Dorian, at Dorian, only for Dorian. The only way Dorian knows the warrior’s worries have been able to pass for the moment.   
“Here I thought I’d finally outshine you in a moment, but you continue to prove to be the last person I should ever question my faith or trust of. Thank you, Dorian.” Salluvani brings them together for another brief kiss before Dorian breaks them apart this time, bewildered.  
“You think I outshine you? What nonsense you continue to speak,” Dorian allows himself to bring the elf into his arms and onto his lap before speaking again, “You’re the whole reason this could ever be good, Vani. I haven’t been… worth much when it comes to courtship, and definitely never been able to find someone to have a safe one with, but to do this with you is… worth so much. I can only hope to prove to be worthy of your affection.”  
“You have nothing to prove Dorian,” Salluvani plants a kiss on his neck, “I already know you’re worth more than I know how to give you. Thank you for being you, Dorian.”   
“Believe me, having you like this is more than I could ask for,” Dorian allows himself to kiss where Salluvani’s neck meets his shoulder, “You know, we still have to catch dinner.”   
“What’s this ‘we’ business you’re trying to pull, Pavus? We both know well enough that I’m going to be the one who catches those fish. You’re just here to ruin the moment and look pretty afterwards.” Dorian laughs in a way he hasn’t in a while.  
“We can always have a few more moments of this. And I’m always happy to stand here and look pretty for you.”


	3. I Don’t Know Who, but I’ll Be Thanking Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finally discusses with Salluvani of the insults people of whispered behind his back in Skyhold. Salluvani is less than pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes necessary for this chapter. At this point in the fic the notes will be me basically shitposting.

Since returning from the Hinterlands, Dorian and Salluvani had been inseparable. Whatever hesitancy there was in holding back their affections in front of others had disappeared after their time by the brook. Not that the moment they returned from fishing Sera hadn’t made a few comments at the surprise in lack of bruises on the Inqusitor’s neck. Salluvani changed his demeanor to one of sarcastic sheepishness yet again, but rarely moved from Dorian’s side despite the back and forth with the other elf. Cassandra just pretended she wasn’t looking at the two of them fondly.  
The comfort never passed after returning to Skyhold, and aside from Varric’s humored warnings, most of the inner circle managed to keep comments to themselves. Dorian was thankful for it, the increased whispers when he would walk through the castle’s halls without Salluvani had grown even more noisome. Although visitors had never acted so bold as to say things to his face, Dorian heard himself be associated with the words snake and leech more than once. And they never managed to hold quiet about the irony that the Tevinter mage swooped up the Dalish elf in power, because Dorian wasn’t painted with enough villainy as it were. Decent enough to not cross the Inquisitor, no one dared mention their discontent whenever the Inquisitor had passed and even gave polite smiles when he held Dorian at his arm. But that never healed from the scrutiny he knew everyone saw him with. It was something he couldn’t voice with Salluvani, remembering his promise to say ‘fuck you’ to the rest, but he couldn’t bring up how differently the others treated him behind the elf’s back. Josephine would have too much PR to fix.   
Of course, Dorian couldn’t hide his troubles for long.  
“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you, or are we going to gaze into each other’s eyes in silence the whole time I’m here?”  
“What, are you sick of us gazing in each other’s eyes already?”  
“And there you are, answering a question with another damned question.” Salluvani’s lack of patience was covered in grief and anxiety, he must have known something was bothering Dorian for a while.   
“Would you have me answer in some other fashion?”  
“I’d have you tell me what’s actually on your mind instead of playing another game,” Vani takes one of Dorian’s hands in his own and uses the other to guide Dorian to a place that hit him like home, “Dorian, please tell me what’s the matter.”  
“You don’t need to worry over my troubles like this, I can handle myself.” He wants Salluvani to know, to understand, but he can’t bring himself to bring all his troubles to this man with the fate of the world in the palm of his hands.   
“If you don’t tell me of your troubles, I’ll just end up having more of my own,” Dorian feels the elf’s hold on his hand tighten, “Please, I want to help in any way with this if I can.”  
“Well, since we’ve been… more public about us, when you’re not around people in the castle haven’t exactly… hidden their hostility.” As Dorian finishes speaking he sees anger reddening Salluvani’s ears, knowing immediately this atmosphere had been… well hidden from the Inquisitor before this.  
“What have they been doing? Who’s been acting this way? I was just talking to Leliana and she hasn’t said a single thing about the others’ behavior.” The elf’s hands shake and Dorian feels his shoulders tense as he finishes talking, already beginning to fume.  
“Vani, please, this is why I didn’t tell you about this before,” Dorian tries to calm him down in earnest., “no one but guests are doing things and all they’re doing are cold glares of suspicions and a few words said in cruel jest.”  
“What kind of words?”  
“I don’t think that’s –“  
“What have they been saying to you, Dorian?”  
“Just things like ‘invader’, ‘snake’, ‘magister’, that I’m poisoning you and using blood magic as a means of seduction, I heard a couple people refer to me as slave driver.”  
“That is completely unacceptable, Dorian. You should’ve come to me sooner.” Salluvani’s face veers from one of anger to one of concern and protection, “They can’t do this anymore, I’m having a few words with Josephine.”  
“I promise it’s not as bad as it was. At least no one’s trying to spit in my food or wine anymore.”  
“People were doing what?”  
“Oh I didn’t know you had no idea about that one either,” Dorian feels guilt weigh on his chest, “Look there are so many things you’re already in charge of, I don’t need you to protect me at every beck and corner. Josephine can handle it.”  
“She clearly hasn’t been, and Dorian this is more than a small side issue that comes long after everything else,” Salluvani talks with the authority and demand he holds each time he makes a decision as Inquisitor, “people cannot take advantage of my hospitality here and expect to get away with treating you with such disrespect. I just wish I hadn’t heard about this so soon before leaving with Iron Bull.”  
“Ah yes I heard about your voyage with him and the Chargers to meet with some Qunari officials in Emprise du Lion.”  
“I figured the combination of whom we were meeting with and the cold would make you prefer to stay here this time around,” a chuckle escapes from Vani’s lips, finally relaxing in the slightest.  
“Thank you for your generosity. Really though you don’t have to bother yourself with any of this before leaving, I can handle myself.” Salluvani’s face grows serious again as though he’d heard the most absurd words from Dorian.  
“That’s not happening. I will be talking to Varric, Vivienne and my advisors prior to leaving to make sure people respecting you is a priority in Skyhold manner. This isn’t a joke, Dorian. I can’t have people letting you feel unsafe after everything you’ve done to ensure you’re not.” The fire in Salluvani’s eyes grow with each word, and Dorian knows he can’t leave them like this.  
“You’re right. I… this has been harder than I’ve allowed myself to let on, and I understand why it makes you as angry as it does. But I can handle it for now. I’m sure as more time goes on, the less people will go on about this. After all, how creative can they be about a Tevinter Mage and Dalish Herald of Andraste courting each other?”  
“Oh I’m sure they’re running out of material as they speak,” Vani smirks before pressing a quick kiss to Dorian’s lips, “If they don’t get better with this by the time I get back, do let me know and I’ll have a word with these nobles about courtesy. But I should be back within two months, so there should be no coming problem with that.”  
“Well if you’re giving words on courtesy, we’re all doomed,” Dorian laughs at Vani swats him on the arm playfully. Dorian just continues giving his heart out and allows himself to spin the elf in his arms and take him into a brief kiss prior to letting him be on his way.   
Two months. He could last two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaanyway you can probably tell this is actually my Lavellan going to get the amulet


	4. Be Still My Foolish Heart

Vani was an atrocious track of time. Dorian suspected the trip to Emprise du Lion would in fact take longer than the two months the Inquisitor originally promised, but it had taken those two months for anyone to gain word that the group was stuck in delay at the time the letter was being sent. The wait grew agonizing within the first fortnight, and each added day only itched the surface of Dorian’s skin. And now it had been week two of month four, and while a raven came announcing their soon arrival, Dorian had little hope Salluvani’s return would be sooner rather than later.  
The first three weeks of the wait was the worst. Not the entire two months before having news at all wasn’t an agony. But those first three in particular, Dorian had spent all of his time at the Herald’s rest, devouring as much wine as the bartender would give him, and then the home swill they brewed in the South when those reserves would be cut off. Varric would come by every so often to check in on him while preoccupied with making sure Hawke doesn’t end up sucked into another awkward conversation with Cullen on how they’d allowed their friend ‘Blondie’ to ruin Kirkwall.  
“Listen Sparkler, you know how the Inquisitor is,” the dwarf tried to put an arm around his shoulder, but barely managed to reach the center of his back, Dorian briefly wondered how absurred it had looked for Varric to comfort the Champion- who in the back was attempting to explain that the tales in Varric’s books were just those, tales – as the Ferelden farmer turned Kirkwall hero was more of a muscled mage than he was, “he probably found a few pack of halla wondering around the campsites and is trying to convince Bull to herd them all back. It’s not like he forgot about you.”  
“You’d think that he would at least be telling me what was going on. How he’s doing.”  
“You really think Lavellan would be writing correspondence on official business? That’s his lowest priority when he’s out there, and you know it.”  
“Is Dory-pants pouting about Elfy again?” Sera groans, as though she was invited over to the table, “You ‘ave magic don’t you? Just pop over to ‘im and kiss him if you listen so badly.”  
“I’m sure if magic could do that Buttercup, the brooding man in the corner would get to his own Broody.”  
“Fenris and I were brought into this why?”  
“Just making sure you’re paying attention, Hawke. Anyway, I’m sure Sparkler is just worried His Inquisitorialness will somehow lose the googly eyes he’s been making at him and stop being interested if he’s gone for too long being… you know, His Inquisitorialness.” Sera has the gall to laugh.  
“Inky stop making lovey faces at Dory-poo? That’s gotta be the funniest thing I’ve heard here,” She wraps an arm around Dorian’s shoulder, failing not to slosh her own ale on Dorian, “Listen magey, I was right next to your precious Elfy boy when you first met and for being so… elfy, he was enchanted as hell by your pompous humanness. And since your magic time alone not fucking in the woods, he’s either been hanging all over you, been alone with you, talking about you, or changing subject in a conversation just to ask about you up until the moment he left. He’s not goin’ to jus’ fall for the next guy with ‘is shirt made of belts. There’s nothing to worry bout ‘ere but what we’re goin’ to do when the two of ya start doin’ it.”  
“Why does Vani insist on telling you the intimate details in our personal life?”  
“’Cause I’m fun ‘nd Varric would write about it.”  
“You did just talk about this in front of Varric, you know. And as someone who’s sex life has been written by him with to almost visual detail – were you hiding in my cupboards? - I would recommend never mentioning this again and having Josephine make a nondisclosure agreement.”  
“So now he participates! Don’t worry Hawke, a nondisclosure agreement wouldn’t have prevented me from talking about you anyway. It’s not like you could shut up about Broody.”  
“Please stop this now,” the Champion pleads, and Dorian is thankful he knows how to keep quiet around a crowd.   
“I concur, I don’t need you to bring up whatever Hawke has gone through, or draft up lies about the Inquisitor and I. Thank you, for your advice, Champion. I feel much better now.”  
“So I tell you that Inky wouldn’t lose ‘is feelings for you, nd Hawke is the one you thank? That’s rubbish, this is why we like Elfy better.” Sera pouts, spilling the rest of her ale.  
“Well to thank you Sera, I can buy you a couple more drinks to replace that one.”  
“Didn’t you get cut off a minute ago, Sparkler?”  
“For wine, Tethras, not for ale or to buy for friends in thanks.” Dorian rolls his eyes. After that things had been easier. Varric and Sera were right of course. Both knew Vani as well as he had, being his closest friends out of the Companions and even if the Inquisitor wasn’t as transparent to the two as he is with Dorian, the two were close enough to know his personality as well as he. Salluvani was never the one eto keep correspondence outside of Haven or Skyhold, was never in direct charge of sending his own at Skyhold and was only skilled and intercepting correspondence in his clan. He’d been the type ensure the people around him weren’t harmed first, the mission second, his team third, and anything outside of that last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter byee!!!! Time for the Amulet

Dorian had stopped scorning himself and Salluvani for those traits, after all those traits are what were making Dorian think he could fall for him. And they were what proved – above all – how prime of an Inquisitor and Herald of Andrastate he could be. But Salluvani was never the Herald of Andraste in name, and Dorian could only see the term’s appropriate association with how Vani served the people. Inquisitor Lavellan proved to be a follower of his people and devout to the Elvhen pantheon, still earning scorn from those around them during their travels. But Vani still proved above all of them as someone who would reserve his power to provide justice and protection to those without it. For every ten people Dorian has seen Salluvani killed, he knows there have been millions he’s saved, and thousands he’s personally worked to better while continuing to check in on these people after. He’d been a social and revolutionary figure and not just one of militarized mythology. Anyone else with the power Salluvani had Dorian has seen crumble to corruption, but the Inquisitor holds power as though he was the only one truly born to it.  
Above all else Salluvani was kind under his hardened exterior. He’d been the main intelligence in his clan at only 21 years old, but still had a humor that would go from kid appropriate to a dark dryness kept only for private ears. Although a Dalish elf could never imagine this kind of prestige, Dorian watched Salluvani use his with what seemed of natural ease. Never having access to such a wide stretch of people he’d always been able to take a seat back when he held no assurance of decision but took hold when he thought the others were reaching a decision well beyond his bounds of good. Salluvani was curious and quick to learn, direct with his decisions both as head of the Inquisition and his personal life, all while allowing Dorian to be allowed close to him for the ride.   
Dorian learned to be comfortable in his wait but tonight had been a cold one, and one where the Herald’s Rest had a shortage of booze.   
“You know,” Sera smirks with half a skip towards Dorian next to him, “you should be happy there’s less booze around. I heard from a little birdy that Inky was coming home to you tonight. He’ll be glad to see you… more sober than usual.”  
“What birdy would you have heard that from, should I even bother asking you?”  
“The one that opened the door that happens to be Inquisitor Elfy himself. Have fun.” Sera winks and waltzes back to her own room above as Dorian’s heart pounds. He truly didn’t think tonight out of all nights would be the one where Salluvani returned. But there he was. He’d worn a moss colored tunic that contrasted the copper hair that had yet to be cut since their time apart, Dorian realized, but Salluvani was back in Skyhold, in the flesh. With no warning. He should be furious or frustrated at the very least, but right now he just feels relief at the gleam in Vani’s eyes when he finally makes contact with his own.   
“Two months he says. Two months to be right back; such nonsense, yet again. It’s been well more than two months by now.” Dorian finds himself smirking despite the words, watching Vani go sheepish in front of him for the first time in a long time. “I see you went shopping without me.” He gestures to the whole… ensemble Vani has on, jewelry that managed to fit his ears in silver, rings, a belt that could never hold up a sword.   
“Can you ever forgive me venhan?” Salluvani releases the most genuine smile before leaping into Dorian’s arms, “I promise I’ve more than made up for my tardiness with gifts.”  
“I suppose that depends on the gifts.”  
“Well I was only able to bring three of them myself, the rest are with the caravan with Bull and the rest. I wanted to return to you as quickly as I could.”  
“Vani, must you be so loud, everyone’s staring.”  
“Have they still been talking behind your back while I’ve been gone?” Salluvani finally grows serious.  
“No, things have honestly been much better.”  
“Then I don’t care,” Vani kisses him in the middle of the tavern. No one makes noises of disgusts. No one tells them to turn away. No one calls Dorian a backstabber. A few cheers of drunken onlookers’ roars, and Sera yells at them to get a room. But nothing telling them they don’t belong or that Dorian’s only doing this to suck the life of the Inquisitor.   
“I suppose we should, in fact get a room,” Dorian laughs nearly breathless.  
“Yes, that would be preferable,” Sera dog whistles in the background, and Vani’s ears immediately flush red, “I follow your lead.” Dorian lets silence fall between them as they finally depart the tavern and back to the castle together. The absence of words felt less uncertain than it had over the last few months. They’ve grown more comfortable together even in absence, it seems. What would that mean for them, Dorian couldn’t help but wonder. He notices Salluvani fidget with an object in his pocket and wonders what it could be. Of course, he doesn’t need to ask, if it’s important he will know soon enough. They return to the foyer of the library where they had their first kiss. Dorian lets a few more moments pass before breaking the silence.   
“So, you have something for me?” Vani blushes in response, almost in shame before handing Dorian an object with a chain, “What’s this?” it takes a moment to bring the object into the light before Dorian recognizes the amulet, “Oh. Ah.” Dorian felt the former rush in his stomach immediately churn into a pit. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Salluvani was never supposed to get involved with his family issues again. Dorian wasn’t taking advantages from the Inquisitor that easily. Dorian started seeing purple.  
“I heard from Leliana it was in your family and you were trying to get it back. What is it?”  
“Of course Leliana bloody heard about it. It’s the Pavus family crest. I ran out of money coming from Minrathous, so I sold it in Val Royeaux thinking my family would cease contact with me. My father… asked about it when we saw him Redcliffe and I’ve been trying to get it back since. But don’t you see, I never wanted you involved in this?”  
“Pardon me, Dorian?”  
“Why do you think everyone has been making those comments at me since we were a rumor? Any clever man would use the Inquisitor by cozying up. He can open doors, shower you with presents. He has money, he can give titles, he has power beyond belief. That’s why I never wanted this back this way. They’ll say I’m just using you.”  
“I… wasn’t aware this was such a concern for you.”  
“I don’t care what they think about me, I care what they think about us. And now I’m indebted to you.  
“In debt? Dorian I wanted to get this back for you? This is where we went, there was no trip with the Qunari in Emprise du Lion, we went to Val Rouyeaux instead and waited to assure a title for the merchant with the amulet.”  
“You didn’t even kill a man over me? I thought by now I’d be worth that, as it comes so easily to you.” Vani laughs at Dorian’s words.  
“You’re worth damning the world for. Does this mean you’re not mad?”  
“Mad?” Dorian brings Vani into a crushing kiss months too late, “The nonsense you speak. I apologize for blowing up at you. It was unworthy of me. Could you forgive me.”  
“I can think of a few ways I can do that.” It’s Dorian’s turn to laugh at the other’s words.  
“Go get settled in with everyone else for a bit and have some dinner. There’ll be someone waiting for you in your quarters.” Dorian pulls Vani into another kiss before letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next part is less based on a canon scene in game. It also involves Salluvani coming out to Dorian in... a way a generally quiet person would end up coming out to Dorian Pavus.


End file.
